Clair Obscur
by Jboony
Summary: Et si le souvenir de Rogue qu'Harry a vu dans la pensine n'était pas le pire? Si d'autres évènements durant la 6e année de Rogue expliquaient sa haine des Maraudeurs, ses années Mangemort et sa rédemption? Attention scènes de sexe hétéro!
1. Rentrée 76

Oh rage oh désespoir, rien n'est à moi, non, tout est à JKR, excepté ce que j'ai inventé (donc pas grand chose)

Attention attention, future présence de scènes de sexe hétéro détaillées, sans violence ni perversion aucune (enfin, selon moi, dumoins !)

**Donc les mineurs et les prudes, passez votre chemin !**

Pas les mineurs de fond, hein, les mineurs de moins de 18 ans en France, même vaccinés, qui maintenant qu'ils sont avertis en valent deux, selon le vieil adage. Quand aux prudes, y'a pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup sur Fanfiction...

**Donc les mineurs : DEHORS !**

Les autres, soyez sympas, n'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même si vous avez plein de critiques, n'hésitez pas, ce n'est que ma deuxième fanfic!

Allez, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture, j'espère !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée 76

- Leary, Ruth ! appela le professeur McGonagall.  
Une petite blonde grassouillette au visage quelconque s'avança vers l'estrade où trônait la table des professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, s'assit sur l'habituel tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau.  
- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau magique quelques secondes après.  
Des applaudissements s'élevèrent aussitôt de la table à sa gauche qu'elle se hâta de rejoindre.  
- Madsen, Stephen ! reprit McGonagall.  
- … SERPENTARD! s'exclama l'antique couvre-chef enchanté un instant plus tard.  
Une ovation éclata alors à sa table. Severus applaudit mollement alors que le jeune garçon brun au visage chevalin rejoignait ceux qui seraient comme sa deuxième famille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait, ce qu'on avait voulu lui faire croire lors de sa propre entrée à Poudlard. La vérité était toute autre ; et depuis il vivait la cérémonie de la répartition avec un certain détachement. Son passe-temps favori était de se formuler intérieurement une opinion sur les nouveaux élèves, et de vérifier par la suite s'il avait eu raison. Il ne s'était encore jamais trompé.  
- McCartney, Mathilde, enchaîna McGonagall.  
A l'appel de ce nom, le silence se fit soudainement dans la Grande Salle, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Severus de ses moroses pensées. Il regarda alors autour de lui, cherchant la cause de ce changement d'ambiance, et vit les yeux de ses camarades braqués sur l'élève qui s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. Il les suivit et découvrit la cause de leur intérêt.  
La fille en question paraissait bien plus âgée que les nabots qui faisaient leur rentrée. Et surtout, elle était terriblement séduisante, avis que semblait partager la majorité des élèves mâles à en juger par leurs mines béates et par les murmures se répandant le long des tables des quatre maisons. La fille prit alors place sur le tabouret et Severus put la détailler à loisir. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince mais avec des formes rebondies aux endroits jugés stratégiques par l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il était. Une épaisse masse de cheveux auburn brillants coiffés en un carré désordonné parsemé de fines tresses et de quelques perles encadraient son visage ornementé d'une petite fossette au menton, qui lui donnait un air particulièrement malicieux, tout comme sa bouche rieuse délicatement ourlée. Ses grands yeux clairs perçants tranchaient sur son teint cuivré, et irradiaient l'assurance et la détermination. Elle n'était pas belle, non, mais puissamment charismatique. Elle avait tout de la prochaine Miss-Poudlard-Pouffiasse.

Le professeur McGonagall se racla alors la gorge, sortant Severus (et probablement tous les autres spécimens mâles normalement constitués) de leur transe contemplative.  
- Miss McCartney, comme vous n'avez pas manqué de le constater, n'entre pas en première année, mais en sixième année, après avoir passé le début de sa scolarité à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Je demande aux élèves de sa future maison de bien vouloir l'accueillir comme il se doit.  
McGonagall posa alors le chapeau magique sur la tête de Miss-Poud-Pouff. Severus était sûr qu'elle irait à Gryffondor. Elle avait bien le profil pour la maison des prétentieux boursouflés. Et il aurait presque parié qu'elle sortirait bientôt avec Potter ou Black.  
- SERDAIGLE ! annonça le Choixpeau.  
Tiens, il s'était trompé. La première fois en quatre ans.  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table voisine des Serpentards, alors que des soupirs de déception montaient des autres tables. Severus remarqua que les filles de Serdaigle applaudissaient peu, alors que celles des autres maisons semblaient particulièrement se réjouir de l'affectation de la nouvelle attraction pour ados tout juste pubères. Ces femelles, toujours à se jalouser, à se bouffer le nez... Miroir, oh mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ? Elles étaient vraiment toutes des dindes stupides qui feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur cerveau plutôt que de leur apparence et de celle des autres. Néanmoins, grâce à elles, l'Ecosse pouvait se targuer de posséder un des plus beaux cheptels de bécasses à talons d'Europe…

La cérémonie de la répartition prit fin peu de temps après, et sur les tables apparurent les plats du banquet de rentrée. Les bavardages reprirent alors de plus belle, et Severus fit poliment la conversation à ses voisins de table, ceux qui devaient être sa deuxième famille. Ses dons de Legilimens qu'il maîtrisait depuis longtemps lui permettaient de percer la façade aimable que les gens lui présentaient quand ils lui parlaient, pour voir en général la pitié, le dégoût, la moquerie vis-à-vis de son apparence physique ingrate et miteuse. Cela n'aidait pas à se faire des relations amicales.  
Du coin de l'œil, il observait le manège qui se jouait à la table des Serdaigle. La nouvelle était accaparée par une horde de garçons déchaînés, rivalisant pour s'attirer ses faveurs, et les filles la toisaient d'un regard mauvais, parlant à voix basse, l'air conspirateur. Miss-Poud-Pouff, quant à elle, présentait un air froid et hautain et jouait les blasées. Elle avait vraiment une tête de gagnante…


	2. Premier contact

Oh rage oh désespoir, rien n'est à moi, non, tout est à JKR, excepté ce que j'ai inventé (donc pas grand chose)

Attention attention, future présence de scènes de sexe hétéro détaillées, sans violence ni perversion aucune (enfin, selon moi, dumoins !)

**Donc les mineurs et les prudes, passez votre chemin !**

Pas les mineurs de fond, hein, les mineurs de moins de 18 ans en France, même vaccinés, qui maintenant qu'ils sont avertis en valent deux, selon le vieil adage. Quand aux prudes, y'a pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup sur Fanfiction...

**Donc les mineurs : DEHORS !**

Les autres, soyez sympas, n'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même si vous avez plein de critiques, n'hésitez pas, ce n'est que ma deuxième fanfic!

Allez, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture, j'espère !

**Pour Liam** : merci pour ta review très encourageante! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier contact

Le lendemain matin, Severus alla prendre son frugal petit déjeuner habituel avant de commencer sa première journée de cours de sixième année. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond magique figurait un beau ciel bleu immaculé comme celui de l'extérieur. L'été n'en finissait pas, cette année. Il remarqua immédiatement l'agitation qui régnait autour de la table des Serdaigle. Un conglomérat d'élèves mâles surexcités était agglutiné autour de la nouvelle élève, jouant des coudes et de la voix pour se faire remarquer, sous l'œil jaloux et dédaigneux des autres filles. Secouant la tête devant tant de bêtise concentrée en un même lieu, Severus gagna sa table, sortit son recueil de poèmes d'Allan Ginsberg qu'il lut tout en mangeant. Parfois, curieux d'observer l'évolution de la parade amoureuse qui se jouait non loin de lui, il jetait des coups d'œil à la table des Serdaigle, que d'autres garçons des autres maisons avaient rejointe. La nouvelle semblait beaucoup s'amuser, voire jouer de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait. Quelle pétasse…

Le petit déjeuner touchant à sa fin, les élèves de la première à la cinquième année quittèrent la Grande Salle, leur emploi du temps en poche, tout comme les septièmes années. Seuls les élèves de la promotion de Severus restaient attablés en attendant que leurs directeurs de maison viennent établir leur planning en fonction des résultats obtenus aux BUSE. Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de la table des Serpentard et s'entretint successivement avec Rosier, Wilkes et Avery, avant de s'approcher de Severus.

- A nous, monsieur Rogue. Et bien, tout ceci est excellent ! Optimal à toutes vos BUSE ! s'exclama jovialement le professeur au faciès de morse obèse. Quelles matières souhaitez-vous continuer ?

- Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Botanique, Arithmancie, Runes anciennes, Potions et Astronomie, débita Severus d'une voix monocorde

- Très bien, monsieur Rogue, dans ce cas, nous nous verrons… lundi ! Bonne journée ! lança-t-il de son ton enjoué, en lui tendant l'emploi du temps qu'il avait rempli d'un coup de baguette.

- Merci, vous aussi, répondit-il poliment, mais sans grand enthousiasme.

Severus rangea alors son recueil de poèmes dans son sac et sortit seul pour gagner son premier cours : Métamorphose avec McGonagall. Durant le court trajet vers la salle onze, il se demandait avec quels imbéciles il devrait suivre les cours cette année. Une petite voix narquoise lui serinait que cet immonde merdeux de Potter et ses acolytes en seraient… La salle de classe étant déjà ouverte et encore déserte, il fila s'asseoir au premier rang et, pour attendre ses congénères, sortit son Manuel de Métamorphose Avancée et le feuilleta, s'arrêtant particulièrement au chapitre cinq, intitulé « Les transformations physiques permanentes chez les humains », qu'il commença à lire silencieusement :

_- Nombres de sortilèges ou de potions permettent d'opérer des transformations esthétiques temporaires chez l'être humain, tels que la potion Polynectar ou le sortilège Amplificatum. Cependant, les sorts permettant d'obtenir des transformations permanentes, voire_ _irréversibles, sont beaucoup plus difficiles à maîtriser en raison de…_

- Alors, Servilus ! s'exclama une voix forte, claire et moqueuse, en même temps qu'une main s'abattait sur son épaule droite et tentait de la lui broyer.

Cette voix… Severus sentit la nausée l'envahir.

- Dégage, Potter ! cracha-t-il en tentant vainement de se dégager.

- Du calme, le Graisseux, siffla Black d'une voix doucereuse en lui faisant une clé au bras gauche pour l'immobiliser. On voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances…

- …

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas poli, ça ! On répond à ses gentils camarades quand ils daignent adresser la parole à une vomissure telle que toi, lâcha narquoisement Potter en resserrant son étreinte, ce qui arracha un grognement de douleur à Severus, déclenchant ainsi l'hilarité de Pettigrow.

- Je constate que rien n'a changé, ici. Les Gryffondor et leur prétendu courage… Toujours à quatre contre un, aboya-t-il en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Fort heureusement, des bruits de pas approchant retentirent dans le couloir, ce qui obligea Black et Potter à lâcher Severus, non sans lui avoir asséné un dernier coup violent dans le dos. Ce dernier n'osa pas se retourner, de peur que le nouvel arrivant ne voie ses yeux rougis par les larmes de douleur et de rage qui marbraient à présent ses joues pâles et creuses. Tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage et massait son bras endolori, il entendit Potter dire d'un ton ultra-suave :

- Salut… Moi c'est James, et toi ?

- Mathilde, répondit une voix neutre.

- Moi, c'est Sirius, et eux, Remus et Peter, dit calmement Black.

- Et là, au premier rang, c'est ce bon vieux Servilus ! continua Potter, en appuyant bien le dernier mot.

- …

- Alors, Résidu de Friture, tu viens pas dire bonjour à la demoiselle ? C'est pas très poli, ça !

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle de classe tandis que des bruits de pas résonnaient. Un uniforme féminin orné du blason de Serdaigle se planta devant Severus, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mathilde McCartney, et toi ? dit-elle d'une voix toujours neutre.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, que Super-Pouff s'en mêle… Severus garda la tête baissée, sans dire un mot, espérant que son attitude suffirait à la faire partir. Mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Alors, Servilus, on ne répond pas à la demoiselle ? C'est pas bien, ça… se moqua Potter.

- Toi, tais-toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua durement Mathilde, qui était toujours plantée devant lui.

Ouh là, la rébellion de Super-Pétasse… Intéressant… Severus sentait son regard posé sur lui. Il se résolut à la regarder, bien décidé à utiliser ses dons de Legilimens pour voir à qui il avait réellement affaire, et si possible à la briser immédiatement. Il en avait assez de la moquerie, et n'avait cure de la pitié et de la compassion. Il leva alors brusquement ses yeux noirs rougis par les larmes, et plongea dans les prunelles grises qui le dominaient. Il effleura rudement les pensées de la fille, et fut réellement surpris d'y voir du respect, de la gentillesse et de l'humanité, ainsi qu'un profond énervement teinté de dégoût et d'incompréhension à l'encontre de Potter et de sa bande. Il aperçut également chez elle une forme brute, rudimentaire de Légilimencie, car elle sembla sentir ce contact et tenter de le lui retourner. Il se ferma aussitôt pour se protéger et, en proie à une intense confusion, céda à la reconnaissance et murmura :

- Je m'appelle Severus… Severus Rogue.

Et Mathilde lui sourit avant de regagner l'arrière de la classe où elle avait posé ses affaires, alors que le reste des élèves arrivait en compagnie de McGonagall. Sitôt assise, Mathilde fut assaillie par l'ensemble des garçons, bataillant âprement pour s'installer à ses côtés, sous le regard jaloux des filles de la classe, pendant que McGonagall se dirigeait vers son bureau. Potter et Black s'imposèrent finalement, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer Severus plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'était car il semblait avoir jugé Mathilde un peu trop hâtivement. Ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit l'avait déstabilisé. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de réaction. C'était la première fois qu'une fille de son acabit se comportait ainsi avec lui. Par ailleurs, elle avait bien rembarré Potter, ce qui la rendait éminemment sympathique.

- Monsieur Rogue, pourrait-on espérer avoir votre attention ? A moins que ce sourire béat ne soit une réaction quelque peu inhabituelle à ce que je viens d'énoncer sur le déroulement des cours de l'année ? lança sèchement la vieille McGonagall, tirant Severus de sa rêverie.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire la classe entière, et d'augmenter le ressentiment de Severus à l'encontre des Gryffondor. Si maintenant même leur directrice de maison s'amusait à se moquer de lui en public, l'année risquait d'être encore plus pénible que les précédentes. Il se renfrogna aussitôt et se concentra derechef sur le cours qui s'ensuivit, où il se montra brillant comme à son habitude. Tout comme Mathilde, d'ailleurs. Ils furent les premiers à changer leur brosse à cheveux en oursin. Talonnés par Potter, Black et Lupin, certes…

Durant l'intercours, Severus fila dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un jus d'ortie. Quand il revint à hauteur de la salle de cours un moment plus tard, il put assister à un étrange ballet se déroulant dans le couloir. Tous les mâles du cours de métamorphose faisaient un cercle autour de Mathilde, qui était assise sur un banc en train de boire un café, jouant des coudes pour être au premier rang, déversant des flots de paroles avec des mines ahuries ou avec des regards lubriques comme Potter et Black. Et le cercle tournait sur lui-même, comme la tortue des manchots en Antarctique. Elle répondait en souriant légèrement aux propos qui se voulaient drôles et spirituels, sous le regard mauvais des filles qui discutaient en petits groupes à l'écart. Puis McGonagall sortit de la classe pour intimer aux élèves de reprendre le cours. Quand Severus passa à hauteur de Mathilde, celle-ci le regarda de manière appuyée, en haussant les sourcils, en écarquillant les yeux et en soupirant, mimique que Severus traduisit instantanément en « Ils sont lourds ! », ce qui lui arracha un de ses rares sourires.

Ce fut certainement le premier cours depuis son arrivée à Poudlard où Severus ne fut pas le premier à réaliser les tâches demandées par un professeur. McGonagall exigeait le recours à des sortilèges informulés, qu'il pratiquait déjà depuis deux ans. Mais ce jour-là, il lui fut impossible de se concentrer pleinement, ses pensées étant accaparées par Mathilde. Cette fille l'intriguait. Elle avait tout pour elle : charme, succès, réussite scolaire et intelligence, apparemment. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se montrât si distante avec ses prétendants, et qu'elle lui accordât un peu d'attention, et surtout de respect et de considération ? C'était bien la seule dans le château ! Certes, il n'avait jamais été populaire, mais cela avait empiré depuis ce fameux jour de juin dernier où Potter et ses acolytes l'avaient humilié en public, lui ayant fait subir divers sortilèges rabaissant avant de lui enlever son caleçon devant tout le monde. Désormais, les regards qu'on posait sur lui étaient soit moqueurs, soit empreints d'une pitié dont il ne voulait surtout pas. En cette rentrée 76, il était plus solitaire que jamais, plus rejeté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ici. Pourtant, une petite étincelle s'était allumée au plus profond de lui-même, minuscule et vacillante, mais bien présente, qui lui disait que grâce à la nouvelle venue, cela pourrait peut-être changer.


	3. Ouverture des hostilités

Chapitre 3 : Ouverture des hostilités

L'été ne se décidait pas à laisser la place à l'automne en ce septembre 1976. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond qu'aucun nuage ne venait troubler. La chaleur était accablante, et l'herbe d'ordinaire verte d'Ecosse avait été brûlée par la grande sécheresse qui sévissait cette année.

Les cours avaient toutefois repris normalement ces trois dernières semaines. Le manège auquel Severus avait assisté à l'intercours de Métamorphose se reproduisait quotidiennement. Les garçons se disputaient les faveurs de Mathilde ; sans aucun succès, d'ailleurs. Elle semblait vraiment très difficile. Pourtant, le choix ne manquait pas, et l'intégralité des femelles en rut de Poudlard se serait damnée pour n'avoir qu'une once de ses prétendants éconduits. En cette fin septembre, il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'en restait que six en lice : Black, Potter, Lupin (Pettigrow ayant été éjecté dans la première vague), un Serdaigle du nom de William Rose et un Poufsouffle nommé Daniel Sutcliff. Des rumeurs commençaient même à courir sur ses préférences sexuelles. Elles avaient probablement été lancées par les amoureux rejetés, mais plus certainement encore par les autres filles de l'école qui la snobaient complètement. Mathilde n'avait aucune copine, aucune amie qu'on connût. Mais il faut dire qu'en dehors des cours et des repas dans la Grande Salle, on ne la voyait jamais. Les élèves de Serdaigle disaient qu'elle ne rentrait que pour le couvre-feu, ne s'attardant guère dans la salle commune, montant directement se coucher. Certes, elle était fortement désirée par la gent masculine, mais personne ne semblait vraiment l'apprécier.

Sauf Severus. Il s'était secrètement pris d'affection pour celle qu'il avait considérée comme la pire pouffiasse de l'histoire au premier abord. Bien qu'elle eut du succès, elle était en fait solitaire ; tout comme lui. Il s'était établi entre eux une forme de communication non verbale. Mathilde semblait avoir compris que Severus était Legilimens, et elle usait de sa forme étrange de Légilimencie pour lui envoyer ses émotions. Mais leurs échanges s'arrêtaient là. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Severus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir seule, et de toute façon, il avait peur. Il n'était pas très doué pour les relations sociales, surtout avec les filles, et ne voulait pas ruiner cette discrète et fragile complicité.

Mais un lundi de la fin septembre, une occasion se présenta. Quand Severus arriva dans la salle de potions pour le cours double de la matinée, il vit que Mathilde était déjà assise à l'intérieur, à une table du premier rang, seule pour une fois, alors que Potter et sa bande étaient bien là mais occupés à recopier à la dernière minute le devoir de Lupin. D'autres élèves étaient présents, mais les filles ignoraient toujours Mathilde et les garçons faisaient partie des ex-futurs petits amis repoussés. Téméraire, Severus décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança résolument dans l'allée centrale, les yeux droit devant lui, braqués sur les étagères encombrées de bocaux contenant toutes sortes de créatures étranges, afin de fixer son attention pour éviter de perdre son sang froid.

Mais lorsqu'il passa à hauteur de la table des Gryffondor, il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose (il soupçonna plus tard que ce fût les pieds de Potter) et s'affala lourdement, répandant ses affaires au sol, sa bouteille d'encre explosant sous le choc et souillant son matériel, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Il s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette pour répliquer, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Potter lui marcha sur la main en disant d'une voix bien forte, sa baguette pointée sur lui :

- Où tu crois aller comme ça, Servilus ? C'est notre place, là. Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes semblables sur les étagères !

Tout le monde redoubla de rire, et bien entendu, ce fut à ce moment que Slughorn entra, empêchant Severus de répliquer, et lui assénant le coup de grâce en lui disant avec sa bonhomie habituelle :

- Eh bien, Monsieur Rogue, que vous arrive-t-il ? Je sais que je suis un bon professeur, mais il est inutile de vous prosterner devant moi !

Severus ramassa rageusement ses affaires, et gagna la seule table qui restait libre, au fond de la classe. Il jeta brièvement un sort pour enlever l'encre de son devoir de potions tout en fulminant contre cette infâme saloperie de Potter. Un jour, il se vengerait. Il paierait, TOUS paieraient le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Slughorn leur donna alors le sujet de préparation du jour : le délicat Elixir de Capillarité. Délicat… Pour tous ces crétins, sûrement, mais pas pour lui. Il se concentra sur son travail de préparation théorique, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards envieux du côté de la table de Mathilde, Potter et Black. Elle semblait très absorbée par son travail tandis que les deux imbéciles ne cessaient de lui parler (le cours de potions était en effet très propice aux bavardages). Il ruminait encore le coup qu'ils lui avaient fait, et cherchait un moyen de se venger. Il lui sauta aux yeux en voyant la liste des ingrédients : mandragore, ellébore, pulpe de sureau, racine d'hibiscus japonais et pistil d'edelweiss. Une fève tonka par-dessus devrait bien arranger ses affaires…

Il fila vers l'armoire aux ingrédients pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin, prenant au passage le coude de Black dans les côtes en regagnant sa place. Il profita de ce que Potter et Black étaient dans la file d'attente devant l'armoire pour jeter subrepticement la fève tonka qu'il avait subtilisée dans le chaudron de Potter. Mathilde le vit faire, et quand il croisa son regard, il en profita pour lui envoyer l'image mentale de ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps. Elle lui répondit par un sourire complice, et il regagna sa table d'humeur particulièrement guillerette.

Et il attendit…

Une heure et demie après, la potion de Severus avait la belle teinte orangée et la consistance crémeuse qu'il fallait. Mais celle de Potter commença à émettre des sifflements et des crachouillis inquiétants, et les volutes de fumerolles roses s'en échappant commençaient à alourdir l'atmosphère du cachot. Soudain, le contenu du chaudron explosa, répandant son contenu visqueux rose bonbon sur Potter et Black, qui virent instantanément leurs cheveux et autres poils pousser à une vitesse fulgurante. Mathilde, quant à elle, avait eu la bonne idée d'aller porter un tube de sa potion à Slughorn à ce moment-là. Bien entendu, la risée fut générale, mais pour une fois Severus n'en était pas l'objet. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas toucher Black et Potter dans leur amour propre de se voir transformés en yetis. Ils prirent la chose à la rigolade, réussissant à retourner la situation à leur avantage. Ces deux-là avaient décidément la tête si enflée qu'elle leur servait de bouclier. Malgré la réussite de son plan, Severus sentit l'amertume l'envahir. Ces deux cons s'en tiraient toujours d'une pirouette. Mais un jour, il saurait leur faire passer l'envie de rire. Quand quelques instants plus tard ils passèrent devant Severus pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, ils lui firent bien comprendre qu'ils savaient de qui venait ce coup bas et qu'il comprendrait sa douleur bien assez tôt.

La fin du cours sonna. Severus rangeait soigneusement ses affaires de cours dans son sac quand Mathilde passa à sa hauteur. Il ne put réprimer l'envie irrésistible de la regarder, et se sentit récompensé de son audace quand elle lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de s'éloigner. Ce fut donc de fort bonne humeur qu'il gagna la Grande Salle où le repas était déjà servi. Il se confectionna deux casse-croûte, prit une pomme et fila dans le parc encore désert, toujours généreusement ensoleillé en cette fin septembre, comptant profiter de l'après-midi libérée pour se détendre, tous ses devoirs étant faits (il ferait celui de potion ce soir). Il s'installa au bord du lac, adossé à un gros chêne, lisant avidement le livre d'E.A. Poe qu'il avait reçu le matin même tout en avalant son frugal repas.

Le parc se remplissait peu à peu. Certains se faisaient bronzer au bord du lac, jouaient au frisbee, d'autres se reposaient ou flirtaient au son de « Silly Love Song » des Wings qui passaient sur les magnétophones à piles des enfants de moldus. Severus était toujours absorbé par son livre quand tout à coup, la voix honnie se fit entendre en même temps que quatre pieds apparaissaient dans son champ de vision.

- Alors, Servilus, on prend l'air ? lui lança nonchalamment Potter.

- Dis-moi, Sevichou, c'est quoi le nom de ton shampoing ? Huile de Vidange pour Homme ? renchérit Black d'une voix bien forte.

Severus leva la tête et les vit plantés devant lui, baguette au poing, Pettigrow et Lupin en retrait. Il remarqua également que les élèves du parc regardaient avidement dans leur direction, espérant sans doute assister au même genre de scène qu'en juin.

- Dégage, pauvre con, va donc lisser tes poils.

- Ouh la, quelle répartie! ricana Potter. Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Un manuel de drague ? Au lieu de t'acheter des livres, tu ferais mieux d'économiser pour te payer une nouvelle tête ! Ou alors pour faire un procès à tes parents !

Severus bondit, la main sur sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Potter cria « _Expelliarmus_ ! » Sa baguette lui échappa des mains retombant mollement dans l'herbe jaunie quelques mètres plus loin.

- Sale prétentieux arrog… aaannnhhh !

Severus se retrouva alors suspendu dans les airs, comme si un géant l'avait saisi par une cheville. Ces salauds lui avaient lancé un Levicorpus… Un sort de son invention, en plus…

- Vous êtes toujours aussi courageux ! Laissez-moi descendre et battez-vous en duel, on verra bien qui s'en sortira, vociféra Severus, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier qui lui était tombée sur la tête, dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes pâles.

- Tu nous soûles, Servilus. _Bastalatchatche_ ! lança calmement Potter.

Severus se retrouva alors dans l'incapacité de produire un son, ses lèvres étant comme collées. Il continuait vainement à s'agiter dans les airs, sorte de pantin grotesque désarticulé.

- Dis donc, Tache d'Huile, tu aurais pu changer de caleçon depuis le mois de juin ! On va te l'enlever pour le nettoyer ! railla Potter d'une voix bien forte, ce qui enchanta la foule des élèves du parc qui rigolaient sans retenue.

- Tiens, regardez qui voilà… dit Black d'une voix suave.

Severus tourna un peu la tête et aperçut Mathilde s'avancer nonchalamment vers Potter. Elle l'ignora complètement, et s'approcha du Gryffondor, le sourire radieux, la mine réjouie. Il était au bord de la nausée : son estomac était à l'envers, le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête, il étouffait sous les plis de sa robe qui était passé par-dessus sa tête. Mais surtout, il était écœuré par le comportement de celle qu'il considérait comme une sorte de complice. La traître… Elle n'était tout compte fait que la garce qu'il avait soupçonnée le premier jour…

- Salut, James, dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse en se collant à lui. Alors là, je dois dire que je te trouve nettement plus intéressant… J'aime les mecs qui en ont…

- RHÂ !

BOUM !

Severus mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il était soudainement tombé face contre terre. Son nez saignait, son poignet gauche lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui hurlait de douleur. C'était Potter. Il vit alors pourquoi. Mathilde lui avait empoigné l'entrejambe et semblait sur le point de lui broyer les bourses. Il vit Black pointer sa baguette sur elle, mais hésiter avant de lancer un sort, probablement de peur de toucher Potter, toujours collé à elle. Severus en profita pour bondir sur sa baguette et désarmer Black, puis pour tenir Lupin et Pettigrow en respect. Mathilde lâcha alors Potter sans ménagement. Ce dernier d'effondra dans l'herbe grillée, plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Mathilde sortit alors sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur lui en disant :

- J'ai dit que j'aime les mecs qui en ont. Manifestement, c'est loin d'être ton cas ! dit-elle sèchement avec un air de dégoût, tout en reculant pour se mettre à hauteur de Severus. Foutez le camp, hors de ma vue… Vous me faites vomir !

Pettigrow et Lupin se précipitèrent alors vers Potter pour l'aider à se relever, lançant des regards perplexes à Mathilde. Black s'approcha à son tour, la regarda d'un œil noir et lui dit :

- T'es complètement malade…

- Oui, tu as raison… C'est vous qui me rendez malade ! Dégage, pauvre mec, et toi et ta bande de lopettes, foutez-moi la paix, maintenant !

Les quatre Gryffondor s'éloignèrent enfin, et le lourd silence qui régnait dans le parc depuis le début de la rixe fut progressivement rompu par les bavardages des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. Ils regardaient tous Mathilde avec des yeux réprobateurs, voire apeurés. Celle-ci semblait s'en moquer royalement. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Severus en disant :

_- Episkey_.

Son saignement de nez s'arrêta aussitôt.

_- Finite Incantatem_, enchaîna-t-elle, libérant Severus de son mutisme forcé, qui bien que libéré du sort, ne dit mot.

Elle rangea alors sa baguette, lui octroya un grand sourire et un clin d'œil malicieux avant de s'éloigner tranquillement. Severus était un peu perdu, et un peu honteux aussi. Elle avait réussi à mettre la bande de Potter en déroute, alors que lui, en cinq ans, n'y était jamais parvenu. Et elle avait pris sa défense. Par pitié sans doute. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

- Mathilde ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il plongea immédiatement dans ses grands yeux gris, et fut submergé par un intense sentiment de triomphe et de compréhension. Nulle pitié ne venait entacher ses pensées. Elle avait fait ça autant pour elle que pour lui.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

- Pas de quoi ! répondit-elle joyeusement avant de repartir.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner autant qu'il put. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il rangea ses affaires, le cœur léger. Désormais, il n'était plus seul.


	4. Rapprochement

Amis de la poésie, bonsoir ! Eh oui, ce chapitre va être empreint de poésie, mais pas que de ça !

**Alors les mineurs et les prudes: Ouste ! Dehors !**

Je sais je sais, ce chapitre a été long à arriver, mais les fins d'année scolaires sont toujours mouvementées (je vous jure, c'est pas des conneries ! Y'a plein de bouffes diverses, départs de collègues, retraites... Très dur...;0). Mais maintenant, c'est les vacances, ça devrait être plus régulier!

Concernant le petit épisode "cochon", c'est mon tout premier (et normalement pas le dernier !). Alors, j'attends vos critiques et vos conseils avec avidité !

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement

Severus passa les deux jours suivants chez Mme Pomfresh, à cause de son poignet gauche cassé en une multitude de tous petits morceaux. Seul alité dans la fraîcheur de l'immense infirmerie, il se rejoua longtemps la scène qui s'était déroulée lundi après-midi, trouvant après coup tout un tas de choses spirituelles, intelligentes et même drôles qu'il aurait pu dire à Mathilde. Il s'en voulait tellement de sa timidité… Timidité… couardise et stupidité, plutôt !

Il se surprit maintes fois en train de guetter la porte d'entrée, espérant voir Mathilde la franchir de son pas décidé. En effet, elle était venue le voir. C'était même la seule visite qu'il avait eue. Mais par malheur, il dormait à ce moment précis. A son réveil, il avait trouvé un livre sur sa table de chevet : _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Charles Baudelaire. Intrigué, il l'avait ouvert et avait découvert un morceau de parchemin où était écrit : « _N°III – Mathilde_ ». Il avait alors feuilleté le livre, et découvert que tous les poèmes en étaient numérotés. Il lut alors le troisième.

_Elévation_

_Au-dessus des étangs, au-dessus des vallées,_

_Des montagnes, des bois, des nuages, des mers,_

_Par delà le soleil, par delà les éthers,_

_Par delà les confins des sphères étoilées,_

_Mon esprit, tu te meus avec agilité,_

_Et, comme un bon nageur qui se pâme dans l'onde,_

_Tu sillonnes gaiement l'immensité profonde_

_Avec une indicible et mâle volupté._

_Envole-toi bien loin de ces miasmes morbides ;_

_Va te purifier dans l'air supérieur,_

_Et bois, comme une pure et divine liqueur,_

_Le feu clair qui remplit les espaces limpides._

_Derrières les ennuis et les vastes chagrins_

_Qui chargent de leur poids l'existence brumeuse,_

_Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse_

_S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins ;_

_Celui dont les pensers, comme des alouettes,_

_Vers les cieux le matin prennent un libre essor,_

_- Qui plane sur la vie, et comprend sans effort_

_Le langage des fleurs et des choses muettes !_

Il en resta coi. Cette fille était décidément à part. Cultivée. Intelligente. Indépendante. Charismatique. Et terriblement excitante… Severus dut se faire violence à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas céder aux appels insistants lancés par son bas ventre. L'intensité, la violence et la soudaineté des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard l'effrayaient au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé ! Mais elle avait pris sa défense, elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie, elle lui avait fait un cadeau, et trouvé un poème qui correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité… Mais il était tellement laid… Comment une fille si géniale pourrait être intéressée par un type de son genre ? Il avait beau se dire que ce qu'ils vivaient n'était qu'une sorte à part d'amitié, une petite lueur d'espoir que ce soit plus que ça vacillait toujours en son for intérieur.

Severus quitta l'infirmerie le mercredi en fin d'après-midi. Le temps était orageux, et des trombes d'eau ne tardèrent pas à se déverser sur Poudlard, rompant enfin la chaleur suffocante qui sévissait depuis le mois de mai. L'air était empli des lourdes exhalaisons de la terre mouillée, et l'atmosphère comme apaisée. Severus se rendit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle avec l'espoir d'y voir Mathilde. Qui n'y était pas. Il alla alors s'asseoir mollement à la table des Serpentard, et commença à dîner, seul, plongé dans ses pensées toujours orientées sur Mathilde. Rosier, Wilkes et Avery arrivèrent alors et s'installèrent à côté de lui.

- Tiens, Rogue, te revoilà ? dit Avery.

- Ben oui…

- Passe-moi le pain, ste plait… Tu disais quoi, Rosier ?

- La nouvelle de Serdaigle, il paraît que c'est une sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, folle comme elle est, pas possible qu'elle soit de sang pur, rétorqua Avery.

- Et il paraît qu'elle est lesbienne, ajouta Wilkes.

- Sans dec' ?

- Je te jure, c'est Daltrey qui me l'a dit. Sa copine est à Serdaigle. Elle lui a dit que la folle avait essayé de coincer Gwyneth Benson dans les douches !

- La salope… Tiens, quand on parle du loup… dit Avery en la désignant dédaigneusement du menton.

En effet, Mathilde s'asseyait, seule, à la table de Serdaigle et commença à dîner en lisant. La rumeur des conversations enfla à son arrivée, et maints visages se tournèrent vers elle. Alors voilà ce qu'elle avait récolté en se mettant de son côté… Severus sentit une sourde colère l'envahir, persuadé qu'il était que les ragots sur Mathilde venaient de Potter et sa bande. Ils en avaient fait une paria, tout comme pour lui, et à cause de lui. Il décida alors qu'il essaierait d'être l'ami de Mathilde, envers et contre tous. Et même pourquoi pas plus ?

Il débarrassa la table devant lui, et de son sac tira sa plume, de l'encre et un parchemin vierge qu'il commença à noircir de son écriture fine et serrée.

_Ciel brouillé_

_On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couverte ;_

_Ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?)_

_Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,_

_Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel._

_Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés,_

_Qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés,_

_Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord,_

_Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort._

_Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons_

_Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons…_

_Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé_

_Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé !_

_Ô femme dangereuse, ô séduisants climats !_

_Adorerai-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas,_

_Et saurai-je tirer de l'implacable hiver_

_Des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer ?_

Ce poème lui faisait tellement penser à Mathilde qu'il l'avait lu et relu maintes et maintes fois, si bien qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin en disant « _Vola papilio_ ». Il se plia aussitôt savamment, et s'envola discrètement en direction de Mathilde pour se poser devant elle. Elle le déplia et le lut.

Quand elle releva la tête, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage alors qu'elle regardait intensément Severus, qui sentit son visage d'ordinaire si pâle s'empourprer violemment. Elle se baissa alors, sortit sa plume de son sac, et au dos du poème, écrivit quelques lignes. Elle le replia et l'envoya à Severus, qui put lire « _CXXXVII trois premières strophes _».

_Les promesses d'un visage_

_J'aime, ô pâle beauté, tes sourcils surbaissés_

_D'où semblent couler des ténèbres ;_

_Tes yeux, quoique très noirs, m'inspirent des pensers_

_Qui ne sont pas du tout funèbres._

_Tes yeux, qui sont d'accord avec tes noirs cheveux,_

_Avec ta crinière élastique,_

_Tes yeux, languissamment, me disent : « Si tu veux,_

_Amant de la muse plastique,_

_Suivre l'espoir qu'en toi nous avons excité,_

_Et tous les goûts que tu professes,_

_Tu pourras constater notre véracité_

_Depuis le nombril jusqu'aux fesses ;_

_…_

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter et une intense chaleur envahir son bas-ventre à la lecture du dernier mot. Comme elle y allait ! Elle avait donc pensé à ça, elle aussi ? Il releva aussitôt la tête pour la toucher par légilimencie, et vit qu'elle avait disparu. Il ramassa ses affaires, se leva précipitamment de table et courut pour gagner le hall où il vit Mathilde en haut de l'escalier principal.

- Mathilde ! MATHILDE !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et attendit Severus.

- Euh… Salut… Merci pour le livre, parvint-il à bredouiller.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Ça va mieux, ton poignet ?

- Oui, merci… Euh… Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à récupérer les cours que j'ai ratés.

- Bien sûr ! Par contre, j'ai pas celui d'Astronomie, j'avais Etude des Moldus, précisa-t-elle.

- Pas grave, on va à la bibliothèque ?

- D'accord.

Ils montèrent alors jusqu'au quatrième étage, conversant de l'œuvre de Baudelaire, sous les regards moqueurs ou dégoûtés des élèves qu'ils croisaient, et qu'ils ignorèrent complètement. Ils s'installèrent alors à une table dans un recoin, à l'abri des regards. Mathilde sortit ses notes de cours, particulièrement complètes, pour que Severus puisse les recopier. Pendant ce temps, elle rédigeait son devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, délivrant des explications à Severus quand celui-ci les lui réclamait. A vingt heures, Madame Pince vint les déloger, la bibliothèque fermant ses portes. Ils se séparèrent alors pour regagner leur dortoir respectif.

Severus avait passé la soirée la plus agréable de sa triste et sinistre vie. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose ! Ils n'avaient fait que travailler et discuter des cours et de littérature, mais ils étaient parfaitement en phase ! Severus s'était surpris à maintes reprises à contempler bêtement le visage de Mathilde au lieu de recopier ses notes, et lorsque son coude effleurait le sien, de drôles de chatouillis naissaient au niveau de son entrejambe et son estomac se contractait douloureusement.

Il arriva dans le tranquille couloir des cachots, puis devant le portrait dissimulant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, qu'il ouvrit en disant « Abraxas ». Il traversa la pièce principale sans dire un mot aux différents élèves qui y travaillaient, s'y distrayaient, voire se bécotaient, et se précipita vers son dortoir encore vide. Il posa ses affaires, prit son peignoir et son nécessaire de toilette et se rua vers les douches. Il était dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau ruisselante, tentant sans grande conviction d'éteindre le feu qui s'était emparé de son bas-ventre. Il lutta mollement, et en vint à la conclusion que la seule manière d'apaiser ses ardeurs était d'y céder. De toute manière, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser à Mathilde. Il se laissa totalement envahir par son image, et progressivement, sa main abandonna son mouvement de lessivage mécanique pour se faire plus caressante. Au fur et à mesure que mentalement, il déshabillait Mathilde, sa main descendait vers son entrejambe. Puis il imagina Mathilde à genoux devant lui, et en cadence avec son imagination, commença à se masser doucement les testicules, puis remonta progressivement ses doigts sur son pénis à la rigide verticalité, qu'il décalotta enfin. Il promena longuement ses longs doigts fins sur son gland, en suivant les contours, passant et repassant sur ses moindres échancrures, imaginant toujours être le jouet de Mathilde. Sentant l'excitation monter, il entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus intense, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir violemment, se laissant glisser mollement contre la cloison de faïences blanches, épuisé et satisfait. Espérant toutefois qu'un jour, Mathilde serait là, partageant son plaisir.


End file.
